Kenpachi Kuufuku
Kenpachi Kuufuku was a Shinigami, Captain of the 11th Division and was branded with the title, Kenpachi. His lieutenant was Hatsuharu Yamashita Appearance Kenpachi Kuufuku has the appearance of a tall, muscular and relatively rough look, fitting that of a Kenpachi, while he is tall, he pales in comparison to the other Kenpachi's before him. His attire consists of a rather ragged looking shihakshou and the haori of the previous Kenpachi, overall his appearance is battle worn and messy. Personality Kuufuku has a very weird personality, as he seems to be a rather relaxed but bloodthirsty individual. As with the other Kenpachi's, he is very violent, and openly admits to craving blood, he is usually seen with an unnerving grin during fights, but he fights in a very relaxed fashion, as if he is not trying at all. He can actually be rather methodical with his actions, which often surprises most who know his reputation, he is able to usually hold back his temptations for fighting, although some enemies are "irresistible" to him. While he doesn't like his superior's and peers all that much, he respects them as fellow captains and usually doesn't bother them with his habits. Plot Powers and Abilities : Kuufuku is a master swordsman, living up to the title of Kenpachi, his fighting style is completely improvised and rather irregular, however he does seem to prefer using one handed techniques more often that two handed or Kendo. He utilises often devastating slashes paired with strong parries. Hakuda Combatant: While his skill with his Hakuda is unknown he is still a rather powerful hand-to-hand combatant, usually with his brute strength being enough to subdue enemies. Immense Strength: Being the Captain of the 11th division and being a master in swordsmanship, Kuufuku has an incredible amount of strength, well surpassing the strength of an average shinigami by miles. Immense Endurance: Kuufuku can take an incredible amount of punishment without feeling fatigued or tired in any way, akin to a beserker. Immense Spiritual Power: Kuufuku has a tremendous amount of Spiritual power, surpassing the average amount a captain usually has. While his spiritual power is incredible, it pales in comparison to the other Kenpachi's, however, while it is not as powerful as the generations of Kenpachi before him, his spiritual power can be controlled by him, making him as dangerous as his ancestors before him, who were unable to control their spiritual power. Zanpakutō Saysugai Honnou (本能を殺す, Killing Instinct): When sealed, Kenpatchi's Zanpakutō takes the form of a slightly worn katana, it's hilt is red and it has a square guard. *'Shikai': It's release command is Rend Asunder. His shikai takes the form of an elegant, double bladed axe, with a red tassel coming of the end of the handle. :*'Shikai Special Ability': Kuufuku's shikai does not seem to give him any ulterior benefits, however, his blade seems to have more cutting power. *'Bankai': Karyuudo Saysugai Honnou (Hunter's Killing Instinct): Kuufuku's bankai takes the form of an extremely large polearm weapon, with the blade being extremely long at the end. :*'Bankai Special Ability': Kenpachi's bankai increases his power dramatically, while affecting none of his other battle capabilities, giving him the power to cut the likes of a Vasto Lorde with little effort. Stats Appearances The Dark War Arc The Spectre of the Past Arc The Chiaroscuro Arc *''Chiaroscuro: Premonition'' *''Chiaroscuro: Annihilation'' Category:Fanon Character Category:Fanon Category:11th Division Category:Captain